


He's Tripping Balls

by trapmybody



Category: Uncharted
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trapmybody/pseuds/trapmybody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 30-day challenge I made specifically for Chloe/Cutter. The list can be found here; http://noairleft.tumblr.com/post/67532130570/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Go to iTunes, put your music on shuffle. Write a story based on the first song that comes up (250 words or less) 
> 
> Stay, by Rihanna and Mikky Ekko

"Don't leave." Cutter panted out, reaching up, around Chloe's neck and pulling her into a kiss. He tried to keep himself concentrated on the slow movements between the two of them. It was like a rhythm, and their breathing was the beat. Their lips worked together, hips lightly touching in all the right places. It only lasted a few more minutes before she was off of him and wiping her lips with the back of her hand. Cutter looked like a lovesick puppy as she turned away from him and started towards the door. "Wait."

Chloe smirked, glancing back at him. "Is there something you needed?" He gave a nod and managed out a small plead for her to stay. She reached over, turning the stereo on and crossing her arms. "Get yourself a mag and take care of yourself." She let him believe she was leaving before rolling her hips and moving over towards him to the beat of the song. "I didn't quite hear what you were saying earlier.."

He mumbled a complaint before reluctantly responding. "Stay." She obliged, crawling into his lap and connecting their lips. "There's just something.." He spoke against her neck, trailing kisses along the exposed flesh. He was going to continue his sentence, but her lips caught his and their finger intertwined together, distracting him from anything else. "About you..." He managed through the blur of a mess before their lips pressed together.


	2. Lost and Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Losing something important to him/her.

"Shit. I'm such an arse." Chloe paced through the living room, glancing around the sofa. They had some fun on the sofa the night before, maybe she left it there. She pulled out the cushions and tossed them about, frowning when she found nothing. "Where could I have placed it? It's not in the room, the kitchen, living room, bathroom..." She fixed up the couch before rushing out of their apartment. "What did I do yesterday?" She went over all the things she'd done, most of them being at home. Well, except for a visit to Nate and Sully's place. It was always a pain to go because it was obvious how much sexual tension there was. Every time she made a comment, Nate would play along, but Sully looked like someone that went through the walk of shame. It was pretty amusing, at least to her.

"Shit, shit, shit." She had just under twenty minutes to come across the ring, or she'd be explaining where it was to Cutter. Things were going good, though. Why would she ruin that? Her eyes closed at she tried to imagine where it could have gone. She didn't take it off, though, so she must have dropped it somewhere. It was the worst experience, knowing she made a mistake like losing something so important. 

Chloe searched until Cutter returned home, smiling at her. "Hey, I brought you a present." She felt the guilt knot up in her stomach as she took the box he offered her. 

"You didn't have to, Charlie.." She pulled off the wrapping, glancing to him as she opened it up. "You found it." She felt embarrassed, pulling the ring out of the gift box and placing it on her ring finger. "Thank you." She gave him a quick kiss before wrapping her arms around his neck. He didn't seem upset at all, and that was what worried her the most.


	3. Counting Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Takes place pre-1950

"Hey, toots, want a ride?" The vehicle that pulled up beside caused her to rolled her eyes. The guy wasn't even that cute. He was probably just confusing her for something she wasn't. She ignored him, even as he drove slowly along the path beside her. "Come on, it's about to start raining. Let a nice guy offer you some shelter." He pulled over, putting the car in park and turning it off. She was still going. 

"Look here, you yank.. I have no interest in doing anything. I have a job to get to. You look like a mobster, and I've got more respect than that. I'm not just a pretty face." She was determined to stand her ground. She pressed her hands against the flapper dress, narrowing her gaze at the guy in front of her. He had some balls to keep trying to get his way when she specifically mentioned that she had no intent on getting in his vehicle.

"So, it's going to be like that?" With the snap of his finger, the car behind his opened up and two men came out. They moved around to keep her from running off. She glanced to them, frowning and crossing her arms. "Forget your job. You'll get plenty of money working with me. You haven't even given it a chance. Just get in the car and I'll show you." There was a short silence before she defiantly turned and started to move around the two guys.

"I have nothing to say to you." She felt a hand on her hip and she stopped, glaring. "Let me go." He spun her around to face him, connecting their lips. It was brief, but well worth it. She lifted her knee between his legs, getting him as hard as she could. "I have a job to get to." She glanced at the two henchmen, who let her go by as she started towards her work.

It was quite the story she had to tell when she was backstage with the girls. They laughed, but most of them didn't believe the story. That was, until they were preparing for another performance. Her boss came into the back and had some story about how she assaulted one of his best investors. She had to go apologize and offer him a private dance. That was not what she wanted to hear. Word would spread and she'd never get a job if she quit, or refused.

Reluctantly, Chloe finished freshening up and walked out towards the private area of the building to meet with Cutter. "It sounds like you have a problem with my actions.. Sir." She offered a fake smile, disgusted that she even had to face him again. "You are right to be discouraged. I might have lost my temper and for that.. I apologize. Is that all you needed?" She tapped her foot impatiently, obviously not wanting to stay.

"Actually, it's not. I was promised a dance from you." Music came on from the front of the building and the henchmen from before went out to watch the show. She frowned, weighing her choices before turning herself around his chair and lowering into his lap. "That's more like it." She rolled her eyes, grinding down against him before getting off and spinning around him. 

"Is this good enough for you?" She leaned down, lips brushing over his lightly. His hands rested on her hips, pulling her down towards him. "I'll take that as a yes." She pressed against him as he stood, swaying to the music. "All you have to say is that you forgive me.."


	4. Clarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: In which one of them is injured

"Chloe, what are you doing? Come on, we have to get out of here!" Cutter was worried that they were going to end up cornered. He couldn't leave her behind, though. "Hurry up!" He tried to sound stern, glancing around the area. The building they were in was old and looked like it could crumble at the smallest hit. It was a dangerous mission, but Chloe was determined to find some ancient artifact for Nate's birthday. Sometimes it felt like she worked so hard to impress him that she forgot about Cutter's existence.

"Just give me a moment! It's around here somewhere.." She shoved a plank out of the way to reveal a small passage. She quickly got down and crawled through the small opening. Once she was into the next room, she called back to Cutter. "It has to be in here. It looks like this is a good way to get out, too. Come on through, Charlie!" She stepped towards a wall and ripped the paper off of it to reveal some sort of round object stuck within it. "There.." Smiling, she pulled it out and stuffed it into her bag.

"Charlie, you sl-!" She gasped out as a sharp pain pierced through her side, hands instantly moving to where she was bleeding out. "Shit." She ducked down before another shot could kill her. She let her guard down for five seconds and she was already in trouble. "Charlie.." She stayed knelt behind the walls as Cutter shot down the guys that seemed to be after the same artifact. He ran over beside her and frowned, lifting her hand to see how bad the wound was. "Be careful.."

He pulled off his shirt and wrapped it around her stomach tightly. "Are you alright?" Chloe nodded her head slowly as he helped her up. "Good. Let's get you out of here." His arm moved around her, pressing his palm to the wound as he walked her out of the room. "I'm sorry for being so slow." He pulled her along, trying to get her out of there as quick as he could manage. He avoided being caught until they reached the exit. Chloe pushed away from him, using the wall as support. She clenched her jaw, trying to keep herself on her feet. 

"I can't see, Charlie. It's getting blurry. I'm not going to make it. You need to leave." He shook his head, grabbing for her arm. She pulled away, stumbling back into the wall. "I can't let you risk your own life. It's not worth it.. I'm sorry, but I can't let you die." 

Cutter reached over, taking her hand and pulling her against himself. "Shut up before someone sees us. I'm not leaving you, Chloe." He started out of the building with her, keeping an arm around her to keep her upright.


	5. Here Comes The Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: A scene you’ve always wanted to write but never did

"Charlie, I'm going to kill you!" Chloe knew something was wrong. She had for a few weeks and it was only just recently that she decided to check for all the possibilities. Storming into the living room, she kicked his feet off the coffee table. "How many times have I told you to buy the expensive condoms?" The confused look Cutter gave her was all she needed to explain herself. She tossed the pregnancy test at him, groaning. "I've taken every single test in the box." 

Cutter was speechless, staring at the item in his hands. "Wait, did you piss on this?" When she nodded, he dropped it onto the ground and stood up. "So, we're having a kid?" He didn't seem as distressed as she did, and it infuriated her.

"We're? No, I am. And I don't even... I told you we weren't having kids. If I find out you were poking holes in the condoms, I'm going to kick your arse all the way to the ends of the earth. What am I supposed to do now? I have a life I am enjoying and you... You ruined it." She ignored the saddened look on Cutter's face, but eventually gave in and apologized. "I'm too young to be dealing with this. What about our adventures? We can't do that anymore. We can't do anything."

Cutter pulled her into his arms, smiling. "We'll have all the happiness in the world."


	6. You Make Me Whole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: A love letter from one to the other

Chloe,

Yeah, I know how lame this is and I know you're going to never let me live it down. I needed to say things to you that I find so hard to just say to your face. Maybe it's because I know you're so beautiful and I'm not even worth a second glance when you have Nate around. I'm trying not to sound like a whiny boyfriend, not that I'm calling myself yours. It just comes off like that. Look, I've been trying to tell you for so long, but shit always happens and I never get a chance. I want to express myself to you without being made fun of for it. Hopefully, you'll get to the end of this before you come laughing. 

I like you. Hell, I might even love you.

You're beautiful, Chloe. You act like you're all tough, but I know that you can't always be the strong one. I want to believe that I can be that for you. I want to believe that I'm good enough for you. I caved when I decided to write this because I don't want to see you run off with him. I want you to come running into my arms and let me take care of you. I probably won't be the best boyfriend, but I'll be a good choice. I won't leave you, hurt you... I don't want you to be just some girl I sleep with anymore. 

I need you in my life, permanently. Let me have that chance.

Cutter


	7. A Long Ways to Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Their first fight

"What do you mean, 'with him'? Is that how you honestly think of me, Charlie?! I've put too much into this relationship to be disrespected like this. There is nothing between Nate and I. You know that, but you can't accept it because you only believe the worst in me. I've never done anything, but try to be the best girlfriend I can be. I would never cheat on you, but I suppose that's no use to tell you. There is no trust in this relationship. I knew from the moment you started acting weird. I never was being different, it was always you!" She pushed her foot against the edge of the coffee table, knocking it over. Things were over. Both of them knew that.

As Chloe started into their bedroom, he followed. "What are you doing?" He saw her pull out a suitcase and shook his head. "You can't just leave. I made one comment and you took it completely wrong. Yes, I worry about that, but I trust you completely. Don't do this, Chloe. I need you to stay here." There was a pause as he watched her stuff clothes into the bag. "Chloe... Chloe, listen to me! I'm not going to let things end like this. I'm not going to let you leave like this. Please, I didn't mean it that way." He felt like he'd hit rock bottom, grabbing for her hands. "Chloe... Please, Chloe.."

She pulled her hands away, zipping up the suitcase and pulling it out of the room. "I'm not going to let you treat me like a criminal, Charlie. I've done nothing but love you and this is what you thank me with. This is why I don't open my heart up to anyone anymore. I knew better." She started for the door, but he got in her way, hands on her shoulders. She frowned, tears stinging her eyes. "I'm never good enough. You did this, not me."

Cutter wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I'm sorry. I believe you, I trust you.. Just stay here and fix this with me. I want to make things okay.."


	8. How to be a Heartbreaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: How to be.. (Create a list and have your character/s follow through)

_Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun,  
But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run._

Chloe got up, glancing back to the bed. She pulled on her bra and panties, making sure Nate wasn't going to wake up. She finished getting dressed, opening the window and checking for something to jump onto or grab. She glanced back into the bedroom before jumping out onto the neighboring roof. 

_Rule number two, just don't get attached to,  
Somebody you could lose_

She ended up at Cutter's place, sneaking in and crawling over him in his bed. "Hey there.." She smiled as she woke him from his slumber. His hands instantly went to her sides, glancing up at her eagerly. It wasn't everyday that he had her in bed with him. 

_How to be a heartbreaker_  
 _Boys they like the look of danger_  
 _We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_  
 _Singing_

"I love you.." She mumbled against his lips, rolling her hips down. "At least, I think I do." That was good enough for Cutter, his hands tugging at her to pull her down into a kiss. "Mngh.." She pulled her shirt over her head, working on unclasping her bra quickly. 

_Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek  
But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat_

She kept her hands over his chest, keeping her balanced as she continued her movements. She panted lightly, leaning down to connect their lips briefly. She couldn't help the feeling he gave her, causing her to want him even more. 

_Rule number four, gotta be looking pure  
Kiss him goodbye at the door and leave him wanting more_

She leaned over, giving him a quick kiss. "I had fun, Charlie. You should leave your window open more often." She teased before he pressed their lips together. Her arms slipped around his neck, pulling him down into the kiss further. 


End file.
